UN DIA BIZARRO EN LA VIDA DE MILO DE ESCORPION
by Nira Vancopoulos
Summary: Aqui vengo a dejar un minific mas del caballero guardian del octavo templo. Como el titulo dice, describire un dia muy raro en la vida de Milo. Espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus reviews :D


**UN DÍA BIZARRO EN LA VIDA DE… MILO DE ESCORPION**

El despertador sonó tan puntual como siempre... hacia una hora. Había estado queriendo durante 10 minutos despertar al caballero defensor de la octava casa del zodiaco sin conseguirlo. Excepto cuando había alguna reunión importante en los aposentos del patriarca a una hora temprana, Milo siempre se quedaba dormido una hora mas, a veces mas a veces menos; tenia el sueño tan profundo y pesado que en muchas ocasiones tenían que despertarlo con agua. Pero ese día era comprensible que no hubiera escuchado el despertador, el día anterior había sido agotador y estresante: subir y bajar escaleras, ir y venir de un lado a otro, viajar a un pueblo al norte de Grecia para detener a un grupo de rebeldes seguidores del dios Hades que creían que si mataban a cien personas de una forma sumamente violenta, el dios del inframundo resurgiría y les proporcionaría poderes especiales y la vida eterna. Obviamente no eran peligrosos, con un par de caballeros de bronce hubiera sido suficiente, pero Saori Kido (Milo estaba completamente seguro que cuando ella había dado la orden Athena estaba dormida en lo mas profundo de su ser) había dicho que los caballeros dorados estaban holgazaneando mucho y por lo tanto estaban empezando a engordar.

- En especial tu, Milo - había dicho la diosa - puedo ver que tu armadura se ha estirado bastante... mis caballeros no pueden darse el lujo de subir así de peso, tienen que mantenerse constantes - hizo una pausa. Milo no había podido ocultar su incredulidad e infinita sorpresa ante tales palabras... él... ¿gordo? Los cuatro caballeros de bronce y el resto de los dorados se reían por lo bajo, llorando por el inmenso esfuerzo de no soltar la carcajada. Oh, pero una vez terminada esa reunión se lo iban a comer vivo, era una oportunidad única en su especie; estaban seguros que se iba a enojar bastante y que les lanzaría algunas agujas pero... ¡cielos¡Como valdría la pena!... vaya que si. Saori continuo - por eso iras a Lefkádia, Milo. Allá hay un problema con un grupo de personas que se autollaman "los mensajeros de Hades". Los habitantes han estado reportando múltiples asesinatos en las ultimas semanas y la policía del lugar no sabe que hacer con ellos puesto que ellos saben manejar un poco el cosmo. Tu deber será eliminarlos y regresar antes de media noche sin usar ningún medio de transporte más que tus pies para moverte

- E-entendido - fue lo único que Milo logró decir, aun no lograba digerir lo dicho por la diosa respecto a su condición física

- Eso es todo lo que quería hablar con ustedes... pueden irse

Todos hicieron una reverencia y salieron. Una vez estando fuera... la pesadilla de Milo comenzó. Todos los caballeros presentes empezaron a reírse a carcajadas, en especial los once dorados

- Por si no lo saben, esto no es gracioso - dijo Milo un poco molesto

- Vamos, Milo, no te lo tomes tan enserio - dijo Mascara Mortal de lo mas tranquilo mientras apoyaba su codo en el hombro del caballero de escorpión - subir de peso no es tan malo como piensas, de todos modos puedes pedirle consejos sobre dietas a Afrodita

- No estoy gordo - Milo se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse de ese lugar cuanto antes

- ¿piensas contradecir a Athena, Milo? - preguntó Aioria perverso. Milo se detuvo por un breve instante y apretó los puños intentando contener su furia; respiró profundo y siguió con su camino, acelerando el paso: entre mas pronto se perdiera de su vista, mejor

- ¡Ey¡Y ya no comas tanto! - gritó Shura estallando todos después en sonoras carcajadas

- ¡O rodaras en vez de caminar! - gritó Seiya. Milo se detuvo, apretó fuertemente los puños haciendo todo lo posible por controlarse. Los caballeros que se encontraban al filo de las escaleras dejaron de reírse... Milo soportaba muchas cosas pero que alguien a quien apenas conocía se burlara de él... no

- No debiste decir eso, Seiya - dijo Camus algo temeroso

- Mu, prepara tu muro - dijo Aldebarán

- No tienes que decírmelo... ya lo se

En el instante en el que Mu realizo su técnica protectora, Milo lanzo una aguja escarlata contra Seiya. El ataque no se le regresó sólo fue perdiendo poder en el muro de cristal. Milo les dirigió una última mirada asesina y se dio media vuelta siguiendo con su camino al octavo templo a preparar lo necesario para su viaje a Lefkádia.

Mientras tanto, en los aposentos del patriarca, Saori se encontraba sentada en la silla real, en su rostro se podía apreciar cierta preocupación, pero era muy poca

- No debería preocuparse, Athena – intentó calmarla Shion

- ¿No crees que exagere un poquito? – preguntó ella sin apartar la vista del suelo

-Un poco, sí – respondió – pero es cierto que los caballeros de oro están flojeando bastante y si siguen así perderán su condición física… y para evitar eso es preciso asustarlos

- No – exclamó mientras se levantaba de su asiento

- ¿No?

- No… - Saori le dio la espalda a Shion y su expresión adquirió la mas pura maldad – es preciso implementarles un programa de acondicionamiento físico como… - hizo una pausa y se giró repentinamente hacia el patriarca con una enorme sonrisa - ¡aeróbics!

Claro que Milo no estaba gordo, seguía teniendo la misma complexión de siempre ¿de donde había sacado Athena que estaba pasado de peso? Fuera como fuera no se iba a preocupar por eso en ese momento, era cierto que en los últimos días… mejor dicho semanas, había estado tomándose un descanso porque no era nada sencillo morir, revivir, morir y revivir de nuevo, eso cansaba y estresaba mucho, además, no se sentía nada lindo morir sino todo lo contrario; y no solo él, todos sus compañeros pensaban igual. Cuando terminó de arreglar sus cosas (bueno, ni se había tardado mucho, solo llevaría un refrigerio para el camino, era muy grande la distancia que separaba a Atenas de Lefkádia), se dirigió a la salida de su templo… no sin antes darse una ultima mirada en el espejo para asegurarse de que no estaba gordo como la señorita Saori decía (Athena sería incapaz de decir algo así, se repetía constantemente a si mismo). Una vez estando fuera del santuario, empleo su velocidad de la luz y en una hora llegó a su destino. Hubiera podido hacer menos pero… ¿cada cuanto salía del refugio?, tenía que aprovechar la ocasión para ver algo más que templos y ruinas, sería un tonto si no lo hiciera. Al llegar a Lefkádia pudo darse cuenta inmediatamente que el miedo, la incertidumbre y la inseguridad conquistaban el lugar, era escasa la gente que deambulaba por las calles y nulo el numero de niños jugando en los parques y centros de diversiones. Se veía incómodamente tranquilo y eso solo invitaba a un mal presentimiento. A lo lejos se escuchó el grito aterrado de una joven y Milo no tardó ni un segundo en reaccionar y dirigirse hacia allá. Al llegar quedó atónito, era peor de lo que se había imaginado, con solo verlos se moría… ¡de la risa! Tal vez conocían del cosmos y sabían manejarlo pero definitivamente desconocían la dignidad, su vestuario rayaba en lo ridículo y que decir de su peinado. Era imposible no reírse.

- Tu… ¿de que te ríesh? – preguntó el que tenía cogida del cuello con su brazo a una chica de cabello corto y castaño, visiblemente aterrada; sus ojos eran cubiertos por un pedazo de tela verde limón con círculos en naranja brillante. Al parecer ese era el jefe. Los 50 sujetos que formaban la banda tenían la mirada clavada en él aunque sus lentes en forma de enormes ojos de mosca los ocultaban

- ¿Qué no se han visto en un espejo? – respondió Milo intentando en vano parar de reír – ¡se ven ridículos!

- ¡Nadie she burla de un menshajero de Hadesh! – dijo el mismo sujeto mientras empujaba a la joven a un lado con brusquedad. Pronto se agruparon para formar un escuadrón de combate. La chica se quitó la venda y se fue corriendo de ahí no sin antes agradecerle a Milo por haberla salvado - ¡¡Te arrepentirásh!!

Todos se dirigieron corriendo y gritando contra el caballero y lo rodearon. Milo dejó de reírse y adoptó una expresión seria aunque no se preocupó por ponerse en posición de combate ni de defensa, simplemente se quedó parado en medio de ellos. Una confiada media sonrisa se formó en sus labios

- ¿Arrepentirme?... mas bien será al revés

- Ja, esho ya lo veremosh, temblarash ante nueshtro poder

Los mensajeros de Hades elevaron su cosmo el cual no era en lo absoluto poderoso. Milo cerró los ojos sin quitar su sonrisa y también lo elevó aunque solo lo suficiente para aterrarlos. Cuando los tipos se dieron cuenta que realmente no tenían oportunidad contra él, ya era demasiado tarde… cinco finos halos de luz escarlata atravesaron a cada uno de los integrantes de esa pequeña secta y todos cayeron muertos pocos segundos después. Milo soltó una bocanada de aire, decepcionado… francamente había esperado algo más entretenido, pero no, habían resultado ser unos payasos sin el más mínimo amor propio. Decidió quitarse la armadura y dar un pequeño paseo por la ciudad, no traía dinero pero le bastaba con el simple hecho de observar en las diferentes tiendas y ver que cosas se estaba perdiendo al estar en el Santuario. Cuando se cansó de dar vueltas se regresó, haciendo una parada a mitad del camino para comerse su refrigerio (que era un lonche de jamón, queso, aguacate y lechuga y de beber un jugo de manzana). Al llegar le pareció escuchar a Athena en el Coliseo, al parecer algo estaban haciendo allá porque no paraba de gritar ¡Vamos chicos¡Échenle mas ganas! Por lo que decidió ir y ver que era lo que estaba pasando. Una vez estando ahí…

- ¡Milo! – exclamo Saori con una enorme sonrisa. Ella se encontraba en lo más alto de las gradas, con un altavoz en su mano – que bueno que hayas regresado al Santuario temprano… - su sonrisa se esfumo en un instante - ¡ven a hacer aeróbics! – gritó

- ¿Qué? – murmuró incrédulo. Todos los caballeros dorados usaban ropa deportiva, Saori la había conseguido en donde ella solo sabía

- ¡Tatsumi!... ¡dásela!

- ¡Sí! - El mayordomo se acercó a Milo y le dio una ropa parecida a la de sus compañeros – ¡póntela!

Milo no dijo nada y simplemente la tomó, dirigiéndose a un lugar donde cambiarse. Durante dos horas se la pasaron en el coliseo, después Saori los puso a subir y bajar las escaleras de las doce casas 50 veces y por último correr por todo el Santuario por dos horas más. Al terminar de hacer todo eso, Saori los reunió de nueva cuenta en el Coliseo

- Bien chicos, eso es todo por hoy… mañana volveremos a repetir la rutina. Descansen

Ella se fue junto con Tatsumi dejando a los caballeros solos. En cuanto ella desapareció de su vista todos se dejaron caer al suelo completamente exhaustos

- Debí haberla matado trece años atrás – dijo Saga jadeando del cansancio

- Y yo hubiera dejado que lo hicieras, Saga – dijo Aioros igual que su compañero

Todos se quedaron ahí por varios minutos, reponiendo las energías, y después cada uno se fue a su respectivo templo a descansar.

FIN


End file.
